Expression de sentiments inavoués
by nictus
Summary: Song-fic écrite sur la chanson de Soprano, Inaya. Les pensées d'Horatio pour ne pas changer.


Ce soir-là, en rentrant du labo, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Horatio Caine était heureux. Oui, il était heureux. Lui qui pensait que la vie n'avait plus grand intérêt que de résoudre des crimes, de soulager de victimes, de mettre en prison des criminels. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait autre chose en tête que l'affaire en cours. Pour la première fois, il pensait à quelqu'un… _Une femme._ Depuis environ un mois, une femme lui trottait dans la tête. Quand il la voyait, il avait envie de lui offrir le ciel, les étoiles, le soleil. Bref de tout faire pour elle.

Je vis dans les étoiles depuis que tu es là

_Regarde-moi, regarde-moi_

_Je ne sais plus avoir mal depuis que tu es là_

_Viens dans mes bras, viens dans mes bras. _

Oh, oui, songea-t-il. Viens dans mes bras, je te protègerais, je te soutiendrais, je t'aimerais. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours, dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais. Toujours. Depuis ce jour….

Ma femme 12 juillet 07, ton arrivée a changé ma vie J'ai croisé ton regard et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir volé un bout du paradis

_Je ne savais pas que Dieu m'aimait autant_

_Jusqu'au moment où tu m'as souris.. _

_Et là le temps s'est arrêté, comment t'expliquer ? _

Tu venais d'être mêlée à une affaire de drogue avec ton frère. J'ai empêché des poursuites plus graves qui aurait pût avoir des conséquences plus graves sur sa carrière et j'ai fait tout mon possible pour te sortir de là… Je ne savais pas alors que j'allais rencontrer celle que j'aimerai plus que moi-même… Tu as su me montrer tant de choses.

Oui, tu es pour moi celle qui réussit à soigner mes plaies

_Je serais pour toi celui qui fera la guerre pour que tu aies la paix_

_Mon amour pour toi devrait être camisolé._

_Mais comment te l'expliquer ? _

Comment te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi ? C'est si confus. Si fort. Si intense. Je t'aime et je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux vivre. Tu as changé ma vie. Tu as su me montrer le ciel… Ton ciel…

Je vis dans les étoiles depuis que tu es là

_Regarde-moi, regarde-moi_

_Je ne sais plus avoir mal depuis que tu es là_

_Viens dans mes bras, viens dans mes bras._

Viens avec moi, partons sur les chemins inconnus de l'amour, écrivons notre histoire. Ce sera comme un roman mais sans la fin… Comme une chanson… Ecrivons notre histoire d'amour, écrivons notre amour pour montrer au monde que nous sommes heureux ensemble. Montrons-leur notre amour. Dessinons notre histoire comme un paysage. Nous serons écrivains et peintrer. Nous écrirons et dessinons notre histoire. Notre amour

_Tu es ma plus belle poésie, ton rire ma plus belle mélodie, _

_tes fous-rires mes plus belles symphonies_

_Ton visage mon plus beau paysage, ton regard mon plus beau voyage_

_Tes mains mes plus belles caresses_

Tes joues l'endroit préféré de mes lèvres…

Quand je vois tes lèvres, je songe aux moments merveilleux que nous passons ensemble, sous la douche, dans notre lit… Tous les deux. Tes lèvres pleines quand elles me parlent, quand elles m'embrassent… J'imagine les moments que nous pourrons passer tous les deux. Oui, et je repense à ce que tu représentes : la jeunesse, la beauté, la chaleur… l'amour. Un amour pour moi… Et surtout…

Oui, tu es pour moi celle qui réussit à soigner mes plaies

_Je serais pour toi celui qui fera la guerre pour que tu aies la paix_

_Mon amour pour toi devrait être camisolé._

_Mais comment te l'expliquer ?_

Je ferais tout pour toi, pour te protéger… J'ai conscience que le chemin qui nous attends ne sera pas facile, ta maladie, mon travail. Je n'ai pas que des amis en ce monde, mais, notre amour sera le plus fort. Oui, le plus fort ; Tu as changé quelque chose en moi. Tu as fait renaître des sentiments que je croyais mort pour toujours. Que je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas être pour moi. Que je ne voulais plus connaître… Moi, l'ami, le confident, le… Mais jamais comme toi, jamais l'amant, le petit-ami. Non jamais. Tu as changé ma vie, tu m'as changé

Je vis dans les étoiles depuis que tu es là

_Regarde-moi, regarde-moi_

_Je ne sais plus avoir mal depuis que tu es là_

_Viens dans mes bras, viens dans mes bras._

Ma femme, tu es ma vie, ma vie

_Depuis que Cupidon nous a présentés _

_L'aiguille de ma boussole ne me dirige que vers un rêve :_

_T'avoir auprès de moi. _

Maintenant que chaque matin je me réveille à tes côtés, que chaque soir je m'endors avec toi mon amour dans mes bras, je ne demande plus rien à Dieu, tu es là, tu es à moi. Toutes les fois où nous faisons l'amour, où je sens ton corps chaud contre le mien, je remercie le ciel de t'avoir mis sur ma route. Pour toi, je serais capable du pire comme du meilleur

_Accroche-toi à mes ailes_

_Pour toi j'irais chercher les perles de pluie dont parler Brel, _

_Moi je suis fou de toi _

_Je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles ne parlent pas de Marie _

_Mais que de toi_

_Tu es ma plus belle médaille, tous mes cris mes SOS sont partis dans les airs _

_Depuis que tu es ma femme._

Tu représentes tant que je ne trouve que peu de mots pour te dire à quel point tu me rends heureux. A quel point avec toi, je suis bien. Dans tes bras, je me sens bien. Quand tes yeux rencontrent les miens, j'ai l'impression, le sentiment que tu n'as pas fini de me faire découvrir la vie, l'amour avec un grand « A ». Pas fini d'écrire notre histoire, avec un grand « H ». Ma vie, ma femme, mon amour.

Je vis dans les étoiles depuis que tu es là

_Regarde-moi, regarde-moi_

_Je ne sais plus avoir mal depuis que tu es là_

_Viens dans mes bras, viens dans mes bras._

Il venait de terminer d'écrire cette lettre qu'il la déchira pour la jeter. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. C'était contre sa nature de lui dire tout cela. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Elle devinerait à quel point il tenait à elle quand il la serrerait dans ses bras pour s'endormir ce soir, après lui avoir fait l'amour, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois, avec plus de passion d'amour et de tendresse. Jamais il ne lui dirait cette chanson qui dort dans son cœur, ses pensent qui attendent qu'il aie la force pour les lui dire… Jamais. Car ainsi est Horatio Caine : secret, réservé, aimant, mais toujours dans le silence, laissant parler ses gestes et son regard plutôt que sa bouche.


End file.
